Every wrong way
by Pink-Punk-Possum
Summary: Kaguya is defeated. What will happen with Sasuke now? He's been a very bad boy, and now everything will come back to bite his ass. Warnings: Hardcore, violence, dark themes, rape, hard torture, yaoi, etc... NaruSasu at the end. No fluff.


_WARNING! Dark themes, hard torture, rape, suicide, gore, hardcore things in general. The story gets worse as it goes on, just like I like it._

_English is not my first language, I would appreciate it if you review with my mistakes so I can correct them and learn._

_This story takes place after the chapter 687 of the manga. May contain spoilers and other allergens._

* * *

Kaguya was defeated. Team 7 was exhausted. They used their last drop of chakra to deactvate Infinite Tsukyomi with Sasuke's rinnegan. The moon flashed and the cursed tree released everybody.

xXxxxXx

People was awakening, they greeted each other, huged, smiled, laughted... They cried over the corpses. They were happy and sad at the same time. The war was over.

Sasuke and Naruto fell, their knees couldnt stand their own weight. They were drained but the emotions overwhelm them now. Sakura jumps arround repeating things like "we did it!" or "I can't belive it!" over and over again. Kakashi sighs of relief with a tired expresion. The two boys cant help but to smile each other.

Sudenly Naruto hears a scream. Its Sasuke's voice. He didnt know when he fell asleep but it felt like hours. He was exactly in the same place. Near him there were a bunch of people on top of Sasuke trying to subdue him while the raven was fighting back, face down, screaming and powerless.

"We got him, we can claim the reward!" A man screams, while tugging at Sasukes bangs and slaming his cheek on the hard ground.

"That missing bastard wont roam free again" An other says tying Sasukes hands together on his back.

Naruto was slow to react, but when he did he felt his body too heavy to move. He tried to scream "Stop it! Leave him! Sasuke! Let him go! Please!" but his voice sounded low and harsh, the strenght abandoned his body long ago.

The men forced Sasuke to stand up, holding his wrists in a painful angle so he wont fell. The raven was still struggling and screaming. He looked like a cornered panther in pain. The man behind him tried to cover Sasuke's mouth with his hand but the raven bit back. An other punched him hard in the face first, causing Sasukes cheek to bleed, and then in his stomach, causing him to convulse, spitting blood and driving him near unconsciousnes. Naruto was helplessly watching the scene, unable to move a finger.

"You better behave or I,ll rip out each one of your tooth" A dark skinned man was treatening Sasuke with a knife near his lips.

The blonde's vision was starting to blur, and he knew he will pass out at any moment but he didnt want to lose sight of Sasuke. The last thing he saw was the shining forehead protector that every man was wearing, showing his afiliation towards Sunagakure, the hidden village of the sand. Then his head drop and darkness surrounded him.

xXxxxXx

Blue eyes open suddenly in a white room. For a moment he feels losed, but then memories crash together in his mind like if someone stabbed his head with them.

"Sasuke!" He jumps from the bed, his head spinning.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura was standing near his bed, ignored. She reached Naruto's arm pulling him back "You are in no shape to stand, you better stay in bed untill you are fully recovered" She scolded the boy

The blonde grips Sakura's shoulders with both hands. They are trembling and he looks desperate "Where's Sasuke!? Is he ok?!" Sakura's face sadden, but she tries to force a smile.

"Calm down Naruto... " She cups the boys face in her hands trying to calm him down "You know he always runs from us, this time wasnt going to be different" Her eyes become glassy as she talks.

"No! You dont understand! He didnt run this time! He was..."

"STOP IT!" Sakura cuts him "You should know better than anyone! Sasuke cannot be controlled! He's always like this, when it looks like he cares then he tries to kill you and run away" his voice softens as tears appears in her face "please Naruto... its time to accept it..."

Someone knoks the door and enters. Kakashi appears with a casual outfit with his mouth covered as he always do. Naruto pulls Sakura away and faces his sensei.

"Kakashi! They got Sasuke! He was at my side and they captured him! They were beating him and... I was there... and... and I couldnt move... but..." Naruto shakes his head "We have to find him!"

Sakura looked at Naruto with fear, her eyes wide open. Only Kakashi was composed. He aproaches Naruto with a serious look in his face.

"Naruto, calm down, dont talk so fast... are you saying that someone kidnaped Sasuke?"

The blonde nods vigorously. Kakashi straigtens his body slowly.

"Sakura, call Tsunade-sama, we have a problem"

xXxxxXx

"Is he alive?"

"Lets see..."

A dark-skinned man dumps a bucket of cold water on Sasukes head. The young boy awakes abruptly, gasping, ignoring whats happening. His skin is frozen now and his clothes are soaked. He tries to stand but his limbs are tied. His tirednes causes his vision to blur.

"Wonderful"

"Why do you care? In the bingo book says clearly 'dead or alive', we can waste him as we please without much worries"

"I,ve got an alternative offer, the customer will pay twice the reward if he's still breathing" The two smirk at Sasuke, who lies disorientated and shaking in a corner.

"Yeah, hes pretty valuable right now. He's the last Uchiha alive. But nobody cares about a missing nin, so hes just useful as lab material" He aproaches at the curled body and grips his hair, pushing Sasukes head back, forcing him to show his wet face "He has a pretty build, maybe the customer doesnt mind if we play with him for a bit, he only wants him alive, right?" A sadist smile crosses his face.

"Right" The second answers, with an other sadist smile.

They hurry to their busines. Sasuke is slowly recovering from the shock and regaining his senses. A strong grip forces him facedown, while an other pushes his ass up. "This is our farewell, Uchiha. You better enjoy it because its the last _pleasant_ thing you will get in your miserable life" He takes down the raven's trousers, just enoug to let his ass free, while the other man takes out his dick.

At this very moment Sasuke realizes whats going on, but his mind cant seem to accept it. Thats something unaceptable. He cant assume he's stuck in a situation where his pride would tear in a so dirty way. When a hand spread his asscheeks open he returns to reality.

"WHA... Let me go! LET ME GO! ..." He tries to release himself kicking out but a punch in the face stops him. The man in front of him grabs his chin with one hand pushing his thumb inside Sasuke's mouth and pressing the nail against the younger's tonge. Then he lowers his face until they are at the same level.

"You piece of shit" He says slowly, with a deep voice "if you give me a sole reason to rip your jaw..." Now he's tightening his grip so hard that Sasuke feels like his lower palate will pierce.

Sasuke was really scared. His body was tired, feeling cold, all soaked, dirty, his joints were hurt and he was about to be raped. If only he could focus and try to escape... But it was futile. His mind was tricking him, his breath was erratic and his emotional state was desperate.

Without further notice the man in front of him forced his cock inside the younger's mouth, keeping it open with his still inside thumb and pressing his head further with the other hand gripping his hair. Sasuke gaged at the sudden intrusion. But he didnt have the time to react as the man behind him forced his own inside too. It was raw and the raven could feel his insides burning in pain.

They were already moving, in and out, in a frantic pace. Everything happened too quickly for Sasuke to assume. His internal organs were screaming, and his lungs couldnt get enough air. He was struggling with the ties of his wrists, spasming for a gasp of fresh air and dealing with the electric shocwaves of pain that were delivered directly to his brain from his back.

"Owwh goood! Hes a fucking virgin, his asshole is bleeding like a pig" They laugh, speeding up the act, going in and out of Sasuke's teared body, while he shakes helplessly, his consciousness flowing from reality to insanity.

After what felt like hours for the young boy, they finished. The first one came in his throat so he had no other choice but to swallow, the other digged his nails in the pale skin while releasing himself deep inside.

When his mouth was empty again he coughed and took deep breaths trying to open his lungs, supporting his own weight on his forehead. That first man slapped his face a few times "Good boy, you were a fuck to remember! Hahaha!"

The second took out a packet of cigarettes, offering one to his friend, who accepted it. Then he pushed out of Sasuke, causing his body to fell, limp, by his side. Using the wall the older man striked a match, lights the two cigarettes and then puts it out against Sasuke's hip, leaving his flesh open with a round burn. The raven didnt react, his conscience was floating in a mist of harsh reality and placid memories, in a last attempt from his mind to face the recent events in the less traumatic way, and being unable to feel a thing.

xXxxxXx

Sasuke couldn't notice it, but he has been locked in this dark and unknown room for two days, without food or water, without a damn shower, without a single thread of light, forced in this painful position thanks to the ropes that were bitting his skin. Left alone with the noises in his head that were tormenting him, caused by the lack of stimulus for his senses. But now theres a sound outside, a real one. The door opens and a figure appears to take him away.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
